Heart-to-hearts with Donnie
by Write Renee Write
Summary: Donnie can't help it: he fixes problems. It's in his nature! So when his crush has problems to solve, he jumps in to help. A series of one-shots revolving around Donnie and Reni (Author-based OC). Basically, I talk to ninja turtles in my head, and decided it was about time to write things down for once! LeoxOC
1. Depression

**A/N: What's this? I finally got a FanFiction account?  
Yes! The rumours are true! Now, another of your guest reviewers has an actual account, and that guest reviewer is me!**

Here's my very, very first fanfic, comprised of a few chapters, that may or may not make reference to the troubles I may or may not be having on any given day. (**Basically**, this is me ranting off my troubles to an imaginary turtle. It makes me feel better, okay?)

In this, the turtles have been living with Reni (aka story me) for quite some time. They travel with her between her parents' homes, whilst Splinter enjoys the peace and quiet of the abandoned house across the street from her mother's. Leo and Reni are in a steady relationship, and Donnie has dropped his crush on April. (DON'T HATE ME!) Instead, he has a crush on Reni. Unfortunately, Leo got to Reni before he did and only because of a "dumb game of Seven Minutes in Heaven." So Donnie sucks it up, like a man, and does his best to help Reni through the hard times.

Raph and Reni run an amateur bug extermination business using Donnie's bug bombs, because they share an intense hatred of bugs. They actually make a good amount of money C:

Now that I have explained all this, I'm going to say that I'm sorry for the chapters being so short. The inspiration only lasts for so long, and I usually get it right before I fall asleep, so I try to finish them off as fast as I can to actually get to the end before I zonk out.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

1. Depression

Reni was curled up on her bed when the purple-masked turtle came into her room. He assessed the situation as he sat on the edge of the mattress: it was one o'clock in the morning, and she was staring despondently at the blank whiteness of her wall with all the lights off. A dim light streamed in through the window, giving her face an odd cast. Her phone, which usually went off every few minutes, was silent. She heaved a heavy sigh as Donnie sat down. "What?" she asked tiredly.

Donatello was quiet before answering, "You seem a bit upset. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed again. "I feel like shit and I don't know why, Donnie. I think the word here is depressed, but I don't really know." She rolled over to meet his brown eyes.

"So, there's no particular thing that's tipping you off? You're just depressed for no reason?" he asked, trying to clarify.

She shrugged. "I guess so. But isn't there supposed to be a reason as to why I'm so upset? I can't just be depressed for no reason; that doesn't make any sense."

"It does if it's a medical condition, but I don't think you have it that bad. I think something happened today that you weren't exactly happy about, but you don't remember, so your subconscious is making you unhappy. The best thing is a shoulder to cry on." Pause. "I can be that shoulder if you'd like." He said it more like a question that a statement, so she answered him by sitting up and leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm always here to talk to when you need me," he said as he rubbed her side. This was calming to her. She didn't know why, but Donatello always had a way of soothing her that even her boyfriend, Leo, didn't quite have. It must have been something in his voice or the way he always knew when something was up. Either way, she was glad to have a friend like Donnie.

She ducked her head slowly. "I just don't know what's wrong with me," she confessed. "I felt fine all day, and then as soon as I had time to think, I felt like the world hated me." Her eyes closed tightly against tears that she barely ever shed and she buried her face into Donnie's shoulder. Donnie squeezed her tighter to him and rocked gently.

"It's okay, girlie. You're just having the typical teenage mood swings that everyone gets. You don't need to worry about it. And the world doesn't hate you, not at all. We all love you, even Raph. You're part of the family." He rubbed slow circles on her back to calm her down again.

"Really, Donnie? Am I really that important to all of you?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course you are!" he exclaimed. "I don't even know what Leo would do without you. I swear, he'd be lost. And who would I talk smart with if you weren't around?" he grinned. "Plus, Raph wouldn't have you guys' bug extermination business if it weren't for you." He added, "He does like you, you know. More than he lets on. Honestly, as soon as you're out of the room he can't shut up about you and how the business couldn't keep up without you." At this, she smiled. "And Mikey would bother the rest of us to the brink of insanity if you weren't there to keep him occupied. You do all these things, plus more, and you're an amazing person so don't you ever forget that, okay?"

A sniffle escaped from her. "Okay, Donnie," she resigned. "I won't." She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed. "Thank you, Sci-buddy," she said with a smile. He hugged her back.

"You're always welcome," he replied before letting her go and getting up to leave. "Goodnight, Reni."

She yawned, "Have a good sleep, Donnie." He closed the door behind him as he left. The rest of her night was spent peacefully sleeping.

* * *

**A/N:** Donnie is Reni's Science buddy, and vice versa. It's been shortened to Sci-buddy, which always is awesome because it reminds them of Si from Duck Dynasty. XD  
Who _doesn't _like Si?

**R&R errybody! C:** There are always problems for Donnie to solve, so there's always gonna be more chapters!


	2. A Wandering Mind

**A/N: Okay, well. I had planned on updating sooner, but I had a trip to Montreal and Quebec planned for this week, and let me tell you, IT WAS AMAZING. If any of you ever have the chance, take a trip to Montreal and Quebec City. You won't be disappointed.**

Anyway, carrying on! I have to let you guys know, I have about five or six of these little one-shots lined up from three or four months ago. T'was a kinda sucky time. But I'm okay. No worries, Hakuna Matata, no problem, etc.

Thank you to my two reviewers! You guys get cookies. TMNTlover33: XD thoughtful of you to rephrase that. I don't think that the problems will be _too _big. Donnie's just a great outlet for frustration. CX

Mew Silver Moon: D: impossibru!

And in this one here, Reni is talking to Donnie in her head. The turtles don't actually exist in this chapter :/

* * *

Donnie had just watched her paint purple, black and blue clouds across a wide canvas, but she was done for the night and was lying silently on her bed again. She seemed to do that a lot. She stared at the ceiling, scrunching up her face in thought.

"What's on your mind, girlie?" he asked.

"Everything. Nothing. It doesn't matter," she waved him away.

"Why not?"

She thought for a good sarcastic answer, but found none lodged in her brain at this moment. She just shrugged. "It's not relevant. Or important. I was just letting my mind wander."

"Where did it go to?"

She glared at him as her temper flared up. "Just chock-full of questions tonight, aren't ya? Here's one for you: why does it matter to you so much, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I didn't mean to snap at you, I-"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "It matters to me because you seem upset. And when you are upset, Leo gets upset. And when Leo gets upset, the entire mood of our family just sucks. I wanted to try and fix the problem before it escalated."

"Oh, okay. I get you," she nodded after a pause.

"So, again, where did you let your mind wander off to?" he inquired. Again, she shrugged, but she gave an answer this time.

"I thought about my friends, and their friends, and how some of them are in relationships. I thought about the reasons I wasn't in a real, person-to-person relationship, because let's face it! You guys are all a made up part of my imagination."Donnie nodded assent. "I thought about getting a boyfriend, or just getting out and gaining some new friends. Then my mind went on an extreme tangent and I thought about people much less fortunate than I am. I thought some about abuse victims, and that brought me to suicide.

"Donnie," she said, as she saw his eyes widen some, "it's not as if I would commit suicide. I was just thinking about how bad it would have to be for me to even consider it. And then that got me thinking about self-harm, and my one friend. And how even just the thought of having to induce pain upon oneself to feel something, anything at all, is sickening to me. How can a person be empty enough to do that?" Her gaze flicked over to Donnie quickly, then back up to the ceiling. "What do you think, Donnie?"

"I think I now see why your face was all messed up like that," he answered, mouth turned up at one side thoughtfully. "You think like Mikey. Not that it's a bad thing; Mikey is smart in his own way, part of it being that he takes the whole world into consideration when he thinks, not just himself. It's quite amazing to just let him ramble off his thoughts to you. He's shed light on a lot of situations even I had no clue how to deal with." Donnie crossed his arms and sat back comfortably against the headboard. "Is there anywhere else your brain took you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my mind likes to take me down the "real friends" path a lot. I guess I have trust issues, because 'know who your real friends are' is practically my mantra," she sighed.

Donnie said, "We're your real friends, right?"

"Yes, of course. I love you guys. Real friends don't get any more real than the four of you." She grasped his hand in hers. He squeezed back and smiled.

"Same goes for you." A small smile graced her lips as she looked down at her lap. Comfortable silence filled the room before her expression because troubled again.

"And I thought about all the things I want to be able to do, but I'm not committed enough to just ONE thing to do it. I don't get how people can be YouTubers, and dA famous, and have a successful tumblr, and still have time for everything else! Do they have extra arms? And millions of dollars?" She sighed again. It seemed like a night for sighing. "I just don't understand life, Donnie. I don't get it."

Donnie let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, then he wrapped his arm around his friend. "I think that you should quit thinking and sleep. It's one o'clock in the morning." He quickly kissed the top of her head and made to get off the bed, but she grabbed the inside of his elbow.

"Thanks for listening, Donnie," she said with a lopsided smile. "Don't mention it," he told her. "Goodnight, Reni. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night," she answered as he turned off the lights and gently shut the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Well! Donnie is the greatest person to just... talk to. He understands everything... but that may be because he's in... my head... :/

**R&R errybody! C:**


	3. Impatience

**A/N: Okay, so, this chapter is really short. Sorry! ^^;**

But before we begin, I must inform you that this... isn't really a problem for me. *no boyfriend here!* But I can see this happening, so I wrote about it. It seemed like something that would come up *shrugs*.

* * *

Donnie was enjoying a good book when she came into the living room with a storm cloud practically looming over her head. It had been a few days since Leo had left on some recon mission with Raph, and it seemed like the absence was getting to her. She plopped down on the chair, picked up the remote to the TV, and began violently pressing the channel button. Donnie hated to ask, but he couldn't help it; he had to fix the problem.

"Is... Everything okay?"

Without turning to look at him, she answered, "No, everything isn't okay. When did Leo say they were coming back? I need him." Donnie was slightly confused by the apparent change in topic.

"He didn't say exactly. Why do you need him? Maybe I could-"

"No, Donnie, you can't fix this one. That wouldn't be fair to Leo," she interrupted, a sarcastic smirk on her face. That cleared up some confusion for the brainy turtle. Her libido was acting up. Donnie grinned devilishly.

"Ahh, I see. You miss Leo... In more ways than one," he teased.

She turned to glare at him and said, "If you must know, yes. I do. And it's killing me because he calls and he-" she halted her words before she said something really embarrassing. Donnie chuckled. He knew exactly where that was going to go, so he finished her sentence.

"He gets you all hot 'n' bothered but you can't do anything about it because he's just not there. Am I right?" She nodded ruefully and put the remote down.

"I really need him to come back soon," she stated.

There was a moment's silence before Donnie asked, "You really love him, don't you?" She looked into Donnie's eyes, confused.

"Of course I love him. I love him more than anything. Why do you ask?" He shifted in his seat before answering.

"Just making sure. He loves you, too, you know. Like you said, more than anything, and I wanted to see if you felt the same about him. I don't want him to get hurt, because even though he's all tough on the outside he's still vulnerable here." He makes a fist over the left side of his plastron. "Even if he won't ever admit it."

She smiled softly at that and looked down at her hands. "You guys are the best brothers he could ever ask for, and he doesn't even know it. You care about each other so much, and I admire that." She met his gaze again. "Thank you for being there for him when I wasn't. And thank you for understanding me, even when you don't have to. You're the best." She got up out of the chair and hugged her reptilian companion.

"You're pretty great, yourself, Reni," he commented, hugging her back. "You're like a sister to us now." He chuckled. "And having a sister is pretty awesome."

* * *

**A/N: **AWW, Donnie always knows just what to say.

**R&R errybody! C:**


	4. A Friend in Need

**A/N: No reviews for the last few chapters, guys! :C **I'm kinda sad. But I know there's people out there reading, so I don't feel as bad.  
Based off real life events, this one is basically the pinnacle of my bad times. Names have been changed for good reason.  
It's got a bit of bad language at the beginning, but that would be about it for the profanity until next chapter.

Enjoy, mah dears!

* * *

Donnie stared in shock as she threw her phone across the room. "God FUCKING dammit!" she screamed. "She KNOWS I can't do anything! And she KNOWS that I hate that! I can't help that her boyfriend is acting weird and she's scared. If I knew what the damn problem was, I might be able to help, but I do NOT live with her boyfriend. I don't know what's making him act weird, and I can't do anything!" She started crying, and she didn't even try to wipe the tears away. "I hate it," she muttered angrily when the tears subsided some, glaring at her hands in her lap.

Donnie moved to sit beside her, still quite a bit shocked at her outburst, and asked, "Is this about who I think it is?" She nodded.

"Yeah, June. I hate it when people need help and I can't help them, Donnie. Especially my friends. I ha-ate it," she sobbed, her words breaking as she gulped for air. He rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I know. Remember when you accidentally fell on Mikey in training and whacked him in the face with your practice blade?" She smirked at the memory.

"Yeah."

"He was bleeding pretty bad from the cut on his mouth. I wouldn't let you help me fix him up, and you gave me evil looks for a week," he reminded her with a small grin on his face.

She nodded again, sniffling."I remember." Pause. "She was talking about what to do if she died young before she was talking about her boyfriend. Like let all her online friends know and stuff. She said 'There's gonna be so many people that my parents don't know at my funeral' and 'Better to be prepared than to not be.' It hurt me, Donnie. I couldn't read it. So I snapped out. I told her that no death is prepared for and that she won't die, because I won't let her, only I swore a lot. It was that same feeling as when she tried cutting herself. And I was in such a good mood before." Donnie squeezed her to his side as her phone buzzed on the floor.

"Do you want me to get that?" he asked.

"No, leave it. I can't take her right now," she said, shaking her head. She leaned against her reptilian companion. "Donnie, I feel useless," she whispered.

His eyes widened at her words, and his free arm flailed above his head as he sputtered, "You feel useless? You are one of the least useless people I know!" He paused and then added, "Or know of. I mean, where'd we be without you? Leo would be miserable with a stick still firmly shoved up his you-know-where, Mikey wouldn't have someone to hang out with, and therefore would be driving the rest of us crazy, I wouldn't have my sci-buddy which would leave me to celebrate all my discoveries by my lonesome, and Raph would be killing bugs all by himself! That business never would have taken off without you. You make us food, you clean up after us, you let us stay with you.

"Like, really, Reni? Really?" By now, he was gesturing emphatically at everything he said. "You aren't useless when she could figure her problems out by herself. How can June expect you to know what's going on when you don't even know the guy she's worried about? Am I right?" She sniffled again and mumbled a weak assent. "And as for her death rant, I know you hate when people talk about dying. It's okay to be afrai-"

"I'm not afraid of death. I just believe that death shouldn't matter more than the life you are living," she said simply.

He paused. "Okay." Rubbing his hand up and down her arm in comfort, he continued, "I think you did the right thing... other than throwing your phone across the room and swearing at her. You stopped to calm down, and that's good. Now when you go back, you'll have a clear head and be able to deal with it." He paused.

"You know how valuable you are to us. How valuable you are to me, so don't say you're useless, okay?"

"O-okay," she agreed lamely.

"Good," he said in an assertive tone he didn't use often. "Do you want me to go get your phone, now?" he asked after a comfortable silence.

"No, I'll get it Donnie, don't worry about it." But he insisted, and got up to get her little Blackberry. He placed it in her hands as he sat down again.

"Check your texts, then try to get some sleep, alright, Reni?" he ordered in his best doctor's voice.

"Okay. I'll try," she said as he got up to leave. She turned on her phone but stopped before checking her texts and called Donnie back to her.

"Yes?"

She held out her arms like a child asking for a hug, because that's what she was doing. He smiled and hugged her, lifting her off the bed and twirling her in a circle. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for," she whispered in his ear.

She couldn't see the disappointment flash over his face before he answered, "Love you, too, girlie." He placed her back on the bed, laid her down and tucked her in. "Now, go to sleep, kay?" She nodded as he left the room, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter! This is the second last one before I run out of one-shots. I don't have a lot of problems as of late, which is good for me, yet bad for my inspiration. XD**

I will be posting a new story. It's a one shot-song fic type thing. I'm not quite good enough for a chapter story yet, but I'll get there eventually! C:  
R&R ERRYBODY!


	5. Tractor Trouble

**A/N: AWGAWSHGUYS. **I'm soooo sorry about the ridonculously long wait for this chapter. Didn't I say that there would be one more before there were none? I did. But now that I've delayed myself for this long, I actually have some more! And some actually start out happy! (yay me)  
SO. There's that.

Anyway! This installment features appearances from Leo, Mikey, and Raph! I don't think Donnie actually says much in this chapter . Oh, well, he's a great support piece anyway. **Enjoy!**

* * *

The turtles were playing a game of Super UNO, a game they'd invented that involved cards, jelly beans, and violence, when she came home after a day of learning how to pick bales.

It hadn't been the best day for her. Really, it had been one of the worst: she hadn't been able to pick up a single bale without it falling off the fork, she couldn't use the hitch, and hell, she couldn't even drive the damn tractor. After having showed her how to do all these things, her father had left her to her own devices after supper and went to cut hay.

She had been confident that she could do it up until the third try of getting the bale on the front end, lining it up beside another bale and backing the hitch into them. That, alone, took a good forty-five minutes at least, and when she tried moving the bales to the spot specified by her father, the bale on the front had tipped off and lifted the front wheels off the ground.

To add to this, one of the bales on the back had fallen off about ten meters back, and she hadn't even noticed. Fed up, she had stopped the tractor and burst into tears.

Meanwhile, her grandpa had been watching in the car he had driven her to the field in. When the tractor stopped, he came and told her what she was doing wrong. A long discussion with the door open and a failed attempt at picking had ensued, and just left her full of mosquito bites and even more upset. So she had quit. She and her grandpa had driven back to the farmhouse and she had taken a rest.

So, it was no wonder that when she walked into the bedroom to grab clothes and a towel, the first thing the turtles noticed was her blotchy, red face and swollen eyes. Immediately, Leo stood up. "Darlin', what's wrong? You look-"

"Like shit? I know," she gulped, wiping her eyes with the towel.

"I was going to say like you need a hug." He wrapped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She snuggled her face into his neck and sighed.

"Yeah, I do," she mumbled. She stepped back from him. "I'm going for a shower, and, when I feel better, I will tell you guys everything. Okay?" she asked, breath shaky. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey all nodded as she left for the bathroom.

She took her sweet time showering, and when she finally got out, Mikey was waiting by the bathroom door waiting to use the toilet, practically hopping from one foot to the other. "Oh, thank GOD you're done now. I need to GO." A small smile twitched across her face as Mikey quickly closed the bathroom door. She brought all her clothes back to her room and sat on her bed, throwing what was in her arms into the laundry basket.

Donnie spoke first. "Reni, are you alright? What happened?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "You know how dad said I was learning how to pick bales today? Well, he SHOWED me how to, but didn't stay in the tractor when I did it, so I was left to do it by myself without any help.

"And I tried, and tried, and tried, but I just could NOT keep the bales on the forks. I couldn't. And when I texted dad to help, he just said slow down and try. I WAS slow! I was as slow as I could possibly be in that gear. That was the gear he told me to be in when I was driving around picking up those stupid bales. And I WAS trying. But I kept trying. But then there was a huge fuck-up and I flipped a bale.

"I MUST be cursed because I only ever fuck up like that when people are watching me. Guess who was watching me! My Grandpa. So he came over and tried to explain all this and blah, blah, blah. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to try one more time, I knew that I wouldn't get it, but he made me do it anyway.

"He kept grabbing the steering wheel and I HATE when people grab my steering wheel. That just pisses me off. So once we got two of the bales placed, we went back to flip the other bale and that was a major fuck up, too, so I just went back to Gramma's. And I took a nap. And then I rode home. And now I'm here."

There was a long pause as the turtles stared at her, trying to absorb the long rant she'd just casually thrown their way.

"Well, I guess that sorta explains things. But now the question is: are you okay?" Leo asked, moving to sit beside his girlfriend on the bed. She heaved a great sigh and nodded sleepily. "I guess I am now. I'm just really tired." She leaned into him.

"Then it's bed time for you, girlie," Donnie instructed. "I heard you are babysitting at your cousin's tomorrow at eight, so you need some sleep." Reni grumbled as she peeled away from Leo and crawled slowly under the covers, knees tucked snugly to her chest.

Raph, who had been silent through this whole teary ordeal, softly spoke up from his spot on the floor. "You'll get it next time, Reni. I know you won't give up, and I know you'll get it."

"Thanks Raph," she mumbled into the pillows as Leo gently removed the glasses from her face.

Raph got up and patted her amiably on the shoulder. "Any time, kiddo."

One of her eyes shot open as she mock-glared at him. "I'm older than you, 'kiddo', by a whole year." He smirked.

"Yeah, but you act like a kid sometimes. It's just too damn tempting." After he ruffled her damp hair, he sauntered out of the room, shrugging. "Lead me not to temptation, I can find it myself."

At this, Leo snorted and shared a withered look with Donnie. "He's got that right."

She giggled quietly and whispered, "G'night guys. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Reni. I love you," Leo replied, smiling sweetly.

"Love you, too, Leo."

Corners of his mouth turned up somewhat ruefully, Donnie turned out the light and softly closed the door. From the other side, a faint, "What'd I miss?" from Mikey was heard.

* * *

**A/N: Author has yet to mount another tractor since above incident.** *sigh* oh, well. There's always next year... or never.

Any of you guys been on a tractor? Any of you have any pointers? I'd love to hear stories, tips, tricks, anything! In fact, if you just review with a "hi" I'll be stupendously happy. So, don't leave me hangin' guys! **R&R errybody!**


	6. UPDATE AFTER LONG ABSENCE

**A/N: Well, guys. It appears as though I have lost my phone. That being said, I have to admit that keeping my first (and only) drafts of my future chapters on my phone was a gravely dumb idea. In other words, I have lost all my future chapters, but it's okay because I've been given an amazing thought!  
**I am now accepting ideas and problems and such for Reni to experience. These could be anyone's personal issues that you just need to have acknowledged, or they could be an experimental thing (what would happen if..). Also, if you'd like to go about it as if you are a friend of Reni's who has a problem, Reni could ask Donnie about it for you! (This most likely would result in a round-a-bout discussion where Reni tries- and fails- to keep your identity a secret, and tries to use hypoteticsm to her advantage. Again, failing. All for the fun, though.) I'm open to everything!  
Thank you to Ginger for that wonderful idea. C: Glad to see that someone reads this XD

Also, to Ginger:  
Donnie calling Reni "girlie" is just a random headcannon I had one day while talking about my other WIP Fanfic with my pal. It's been a part of the Donnie in my head ever since and I don't think I can stop XD  
(Also, as a random fact, when I saw that I had received a review while perusing my email, I just about burst from excitement. I don't get a lot of feedback, and when I do, I get way too excited to be even remotely healthy. So thank you for that, and sorry for the enormous wait.)

And to Anomiss:

Thank you so much! I appreciate that.

**I'm so, so, so sorry that I've been MIA for the last forever. Please forgive me. Next chap will depend on the reliability of my internet and my level of homework. Eventually, this interlude-type-thing WILL be swapped for a real chapter. So, R and R, errybody! And don't forget to throw your ideas this way! I cherish every one of them. C:**


End file.
